<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You look beautiful" Kisses by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951994">"You look beautiful" Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90'>小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Madara says he's in his later years when he's in his mid-thirties in this. No, I do not think that is old. Madara does because of the time period and the fact that he lived during a massive war that killed people young.</p><p>Also Ryouji isn't mine.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You look beautiful" Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts">TheIntellectualWeeb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Madara says he's in his later years when he's in his mid-thirties in this. No, I do not think that is old. Madara does because of the time period and the fact that he lived during a massive war that killed people young.</p><p>Also Ryouji isn't mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Throughout the vast majority of his life, Madara would have spit out the name <em>Senju</em> if any idiot thought to ask him who his greatest enemy was. Not that he thought even the most pea brained imbecile wouldn’t already know that, so it wasn’t exactly a question he ever expected to hear. He’d been born and bred to lead a clan against them in a war, after all, and had done his damnedest to do just that up until Hashirama finally convinced him their childhood dream was a better bet for their future.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now that he was in his later years (he never once thought in his life he’d see 30, let alone his <em>mid-thirties</em>, something entirely unheard of during the war), the largest hurdle of his life and the first and foremost <em>worst</em> thing he had to deal with was <em>mornings</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pillow his face was pressed into had a rather disgusting wet patch drooled into it, making him grimace as he turned just enough to blink blearily out towards the window. It was fastly approaching noon at that point but Madara still considered it the dreaded <em>morning</em>, grunting at the sunlight from behind the mass of tangles attached to his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You going to sleep the whole day away?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The teasing remark was followed shortly by a weight dipping the futon. Madara only grunted at that just as he’d grunted at the sun, not ready to roll over off of his stomach or at all face the day ahead. The mop of tangles was removed from his face for him with a gentle hand though, Ryouji’s face popping into view as he leaned over him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s time to get up, love. The world’s going on without you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His morning grumbles weren’t effective against his husband, sadly. All he got was a soft smile and some even softer kisses, whispered affections that wormed their way into his chest and slowly helped him accept his fate as one of the living. Which meant he had to face the day and get up and <em>not</em> pretend like the morning was some nightmare he could sleep away. A realization that was far easier to accept with Ryouji in mind and smothering him with affection.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie">Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>